The New Neighbor
by PeddieLover4
Summary: AU. Eddie Miller, the selfish, cocky, bad boy, American is sent to the U.K. to live with his father. Of course he had to move into the house across from Patricia Williamson. Not to mention their so called "friends" keep ditching them, leaving them forced to hang out with each other.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis

* * *

Eddie Miller sighed as carried the last box into his new home. His mother had suggested he stay with his dad for the summer for some "father-son" bonding, and he might as well get used to being around him because he would be going to the school which his dad was running of course.

He didn't understand why his mom forced him to move to a new town, let alone new country. He could've just moved to a different school in the states.

"Well Edison, is that the last of the boxes?" His father asked, dabbing at his forehead with a handkerchief.

"For the last time, my name is Eddie!" He groaned, setting the box down.

"Right, of course." His father said, making a mental note to remember Eddie instead of Edison. "Anyways, your room is upstairs on the left."

"Thanks, Eric." Eddie mumbled before walking off to find his new room. It was going to be one long summer.

* * *

"Fabian! Wait up!" Joy Mercer shouted at her friend who was walking ahead. The boy turned around and smiled at the brunette.

"Hey Joy, what's up?" Fabian smiled at his friend as she ran over to him.

"Do you know where Patty is? I've been trying to find her all day." Joy said, panting slightly.

"Didn't you hear?" Fabian asked, "Someone's moving into the house across from hers."

"No one told me about that. Do you know who it is?"

"No one knows who lives there. I mean, their neighbor has never bothered to even come out of the house."

"Doesn't that sound a little creepy?"

Fabian let out a small laugh before shaking his head.

"What is with the fifty text messages and ten missed calls, Joy?!"

The two turned around only to find their redhead friend glaring at Joy.

"I wanted to know about your sudden disappearance." Joy laughed.

"Trying to avoid running into your new neighbors?" Fabian asked.

"Obviously."

"Well, I was just heading over to get something to eat. Wanna join anyone?" Fabian said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure." Patricia shrugged and the three were on their way to the nearest diner. The closet one was the one owned by a girl named Willow. Well, by her parents. She just worked there. She was always perky, and sometimes a bit weird. She loved to talk about fairies and auras all day.

"Joy, Fabian, Patricia! Come in!" Willow grinned at the group of three.

"Hey Willow." Fabian smiled. He was polite as always. Patricia didn't understand how Willow's perkiness didn't annoy him as much as it did her.

"Same table as always?" Willow smiled as Joy nodded. She grabbed the menus, and skipped over to the table by the windows, the group following behind.

"How is she always so happy?" Patricia whispered to Joy.

"Not everyone listens to rock music and likes to prank people, Trixie." Joy replied. Patricia rolled her eyes and sat down across from Fabian and Joy. Willow handed them the menus, and skipped over to the kitchen.

"No seriously. Isn't there anything that annoys her even the tiniest bit?"

"I've never seen Willow show any other emotion that happiness." Fabian shrugged.

"There's something wrong with her." Patricia grumbled. Joy giggled at Patricia's usual grumpiness before turning to Fabian and talking about the new museum exhibit.

Patricia sighed before getting up and walking towards the ladies bathroom, which happened to be all the way in the back of the diner. Meaning, she had to go through the huge crowd. Of course only with Patricia's luck she would get water spilled on her favorite top, only for it to be done by her new neighbor.

"Watch were you're going, Weasel!" She snapped.

"Sorry your highness, but you were the one who ran into me." Eddie replied. Patricia smiled at him sweetly while reaching for the nearest pitcher of water.

"Oh she wouldn't dare…" Joy mumbled. She dumped the entire thing on Eddie, then grinned innocently as she set it down.

"She would." Fabian sighed. Joy walked over to her best friend and grabbed her arm before she could cause any more trouble.

"Let's get out of here Patty." She said, dragging her friend out while she glared at the now drenched boy. He sent her a wink which only made her roll her eyes.

Fabian walked over to the blonde and handed him a napkin.

"Thanks." Eddie let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about Patricia, she does that," Fabian said, "I'm Fabian by the way."

"Eddie."

"I'm guessing you're new."

"How'd you know?" Eddie asked.

"No one makes the mistake of getting something spilled on Patricia," Fabian laughed.

"Well, I should get going. Nice to meet you dude." Eddie said, shaking Fabian's hand before walking out.

* * *

"Patty, what were you even thinking!?" Joy asked.

"I was thinking that the Weasel ruined my favorite top?" Patricia replied.

"He was cute, wasn't he?" Joy smiled.

"No."

"Don't deny it, Patty." Joy sang.

"He's obviously a stupid American who's a player."

"How'd you know he's American?"

"Um, I don't know, the accent maybe?"

"I'm sure you guys would've been best friends had you not dumped an entire pitcher of water on him."

Patricia rolled her eyes and looked at her phone. Her best friend could be so dramatic sometimes, yet she was the only person who could understand her.

"Hey, is that him?" Joy asked, pointing to the blonde walking past the house. Patricia was so into her phone that she didn't realize Joy had walked over to the window. She got up and walked over to her best friend.

"Please don't be the new neighbor, please don't be the new neighbor…" Patricia mumbled under her breath as she saw the boy cross the street to the house. Patricia's worst nightmare was confirmed as she saw him open the door and walk into the house.

"No way. The American is your neighbor!" Joy smirked. Patricia groaned and flopped onto her bed.

"Kill me now. This is going to be the worst holiday ever."

* * *

**Um, yeah. New story. I've been working on this one for a while. Hopefully I'll keep updating this one. I already have it planned out, so I'll probably be able too. Plus, I'll update frequently. Review. **


End file.
